


Slytherin's Advice

by JeiceValacka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Good Draco Malfoy, I need more cappuccino, Kinda Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parseltongue, Pre-Slash, This was written after midnight, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), Treat it like crack, first task, second task, third task
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeiceValacka/pseuds/JeiceValacka
Summary: "-Basilisks and dragons aren’t that different in the end.” The Gryffindor starts at the drawling voice behind him. He whips his head around to see none other than Draco Malfoy.“Shut your mouth, Malfoy! This isn’t any of your bloody business.” The blonde only snorts and walks away, leaving Harry to his thoughts.It is then that Malfoy’s advice catches up to him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 90





	Slytherin's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I have several long-fics in progress so I've written this one shot after being unable to decide which of the numerous fanfics to write.

Harry groaned, slamming the book he was reading shut in frustration, muttering to himself. “Bloody hell, how am I gonna do this? It’s not like I can bring a bloody sword and stab a dragon like a damned basilisk.”

“You still have a wand, just summon the sword with an Accio, Scarhead. Basilisks and dragons aren’t that different in the end.” The Gryffindor starts at the drawling voice behind him. He whips his head around to see none other than Draco Malfoy, casually browsing through ancient looking astronomy tomes. His irritation flares up at the sight of him and he snaps back.

“Shut your mouth, Malfoy! This isn’t any of your bloody business.” The blonde only snorts and walks away, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

It is then that Malfoy’s advice catches up to him.

“Brilliant!”

…--~--...

Harry yelped as the spiked tail came crashing down. Immediately, he jumped out of the way, hiding behind a boulder as he steeled his nerves and shouted out the charm.

“Accio Sword of Gryffindor!” The boulder heated up, the dragon's fire, clearly. Not wanting to be burned, the black haired teen darted out from behind it and ran. It wasn’t much different from the Harry Hunting dear cousin Dudley and his gang did after all. Soon enough, he heard gasps and looked up just in time to see the sword he summoned. Smiling wryly, he caught it and ran at the dragon, unconsciously using a wordless Ascendio to launch himself up as he jumped onto the Horntail’s neck, one hand gripping her horn.

Swallowing nervously he presses the sword to her neck and imagines the Horntail as the Basilisk.

_“Calm yourself!”_ He hisses, pressing the sword harder against her neck and the dragon stills. Carefully, he climbs to her snout to look her in the eyes, fully aware of her hot breath against his legs.

_“I’m sorry that I’ve pressed my weapon against you but one of your eggs isn’t real, there’s no baby inside and I really need it.”_

He keeps his eyes on hers, waiting for a response with a baited breath. What likely was only a minute or two felt like years but the Horntail responded, her voice much deeper than that of a snake’s.

“ _Why should I believe what you say, Speaker?”_ A shiver travelled down Harry’s back but he stayed put.

_“Because I wish you no harm. I could end your life this very moment with my blade and leave your hatchlings to grow up without their mother, but I won’t if you give me the fake egg. I’m sure you can smell that it is not yours.”_ He explains as calmly as he can manage, feeling the nervous turmoil inside him. The Horntail stares at him a bit more before turning and walking to the eggs. As she leans down, Harry scrambles to get on the back of her neck instead of her snout so he wouldn’t fall but keeps the Gryffindor’s sword where it is.

He watches as she sniffs the eggs carefully before pushing the golden one away.

_“Get off and take it, Speaker. Consider yourself lucky.”_

Cautiously yet quickly he gets down, taking the egg and bowing slightly to the Horntail mother.

_“Thank you, you’ll be a great mother.”_ He turns around and nearly runs back to the tent, ignoring the fiery snort and cheers behind him.

…--~--...

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Harry frowned as he saw Malfoy sitting in the library. He briefly thought of leaving or ignoring the blonde before he sighed and strolled up Malfoy’s table, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“So, Malfoy… Hypothetically, if you needed to spend an hour underwater, what would you do?” He tries to look anywhere other than Malfoy but out of the corner of his eye he can see that the blonde doesn’t even bother looking up at him, simply flipping to the next page of his book.

“I believe transfiguring some gills would be beneficial. I suggest rubbing powdered axolotl gills on your neck before the transfiguration so it’d be easier and last longer and I chose axolotl instead of another animal due to the abundance of axolotl parts in the potion’s supply cupboard.”

Harry chuckles sheepishly at the Slytherin’s tone, which makes it obvious that the blonde knows that Harry was asking for help.

“Thanks, Malfoy.” The Gryffindor smiles slightly and leaves the library, a grin replacing his smile as he hears a muttered “Bugger off” from the blondie.

…--~--...

Thanks to Dobby, he managed to borrow (read: steal) a vial of powdered axolotl gills from Snape’s potions cupboard. As he changes into the swimming shorts, the black haired teen rubs the powder all over his neck, biting his lip as it makes his skin itch quite a bit.

Harry walks out of the changing cabin, standing beside the other champions and listening to the announcer explain the rules. 

It is only then that he understands that it isn’t what the merfolk has taken, but who.

As soon as the shot is fired Harry presses his wand to his neck and whispers out the incantation, feeling the soft gills sprouting out and jumping into the cold water.

In the back of his mind he is mildly amazed how easy it is to breath underwater thanks to magic as he swims as fast as he can, listening for the singing.

He’s a little surprised once he finds the underwater city and realizes that he’s the first one there.

Immediately, he swims to the tied figures in the middle, immediately recognising Ron and Hermione. The other two are the Ravenclaw seeker that Cedric went to the Yule ball with and a young blonde girl.

Harry attempts to untie both of his friends however a mermaid stops him, hissing threateningly that he can only save one.

So he waits and after a bit, Cedric swims over. The Hufflepuff unties the female seeker and points at his wrist as if showing a wristwatch before swimming back.

Casting a tempus Harry sees that there’s only 25 minutes left but continues to wait and soon enough Victor reaches Hermione, thankfully not biting her leg with his transfigured shark head before swimming away.

The Gryffindor waits just a bit more before cursing under his breath and cutting Ron loose before cutting the blonde haired girl’s seaweed and swimming away as fast as he can, hearing the angry merfolk swimming after him.

Thankfully, after a skirmish with a school of grindylows he reaches the surface with Ron and the French girl, barely in time as his gills fall off.

He got first place.

…--~--...

Harry was walking down the hallway on the fourth floor when he was suddenly pulled into a broom cupboard. He lets out a grunt as his back hits the wall and looks at his kidnapper who, unsurprisingly, is revealed to be Draco Malfoy.

The Slytherin attempts to tell him something but Harry’s not listening due to a sudden thought that popped into his mind. It’s not like the Slytherin had a map or device similar to the Marauder’s Map, right? As such, he cuts off whatever Malfoy was saying.

“Were you seriously just standing in this cupboard hoping I would walk past without anyone with me?”

The blonde gapes at him before shutting his mouth and looking away, his face flushing.

“T-that doesn’t matter, it worked, didn’t it?”

“Seems like it did. So, what do you want, Malfoy?” Harry asks, crossing his arms as Malfoy regains composure, the ador- embarrassed flush fading from his cheeks.

“The third task is a trap. The Cup will be turned into a portkey to revive the Dark Lord by a Death Eater, I didn’t manage to catch who but I’m sure he’s at Hogwarts.” The Slytherin grips his shoulders, shaking him. “Do everyone a favor and set aside your Gryffindork stupidity and courage and do not take the Cup! Or at least make sure to remove the Portkey spell from it before you do.”

Malfoy is slightly short of breath as he finishes and Harry stares at him for a minute before he takes off the blonde’s hands off of his shoulders.

“Why are you helping me? First with the Horntail, then the axolotl gills, now this? What’s your objective, Malfoy, you don’t seem the type to help without expecting a reward.”

Red once more creeps onto Malfoy’s cheeks as he mutters. “It doesn’t matter, just accept the help and forget it.”

The Gryffindor tilts his head. “Come on, I’m curious, you’ve helped me quite a bit this year and you toned down the taunts a lot.”

Malfoy looks away, staying silent for a while. Just as Harry attempts to say something to coax the answer out of the blonde, the Slytherin surges forward, pressing his surprisingly soft lips against Harry’s slightly chapped ones.

The black haired teen freezes, eyes widening as the slightly older teen kisses him before pulling back and rushing out of the broom cupboard.

Harry stands frozen, thinking, for an hour before regaining composure.

Malfoy avoids as much as possible.

…--~--...

As Cedric offers him the Triwizard Cup Harry carefully points his wand at it, casting anti-portkey charms as well as several other detection charms to make sure it’s safe before looking at the now confused Hufflepuff.

“Let’s take it together. Either way, it’s a Hogwarts victory, right?” He says with a slight smile and Cedric nods as they both grab a handle of the Cup.

Harry releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as nothing happens and they both make their way back to the stands.

Everything, the congratulations, the gifting of the prize, the injury checkup, passes by in a rush of excitement but eventually Harry manages to pull away.

Hiding behind a tree, he pulls out the Marauder’s Map and mutters the activating phrase, looking all over for one single name before spotting it in the clocktower.

Grinning lightly, he mutters “Mischief Managed” before rushing into the castle and climbing the stairs. It doesn’t take him long before his sneaking up behind the blonde Slytherin.

When he’s standing right behind him, Harry leans down slightly and whispers into the blonde’s ear.

“Draco”

Malfoy yelps, turning around so fast that Harry’s sure he left a scorch mark on the ground.

“What the bloody hell?!”

Harry grins, tilting his head. “Language, Malfoy” He leans down, pressing his lips against Malfoy’s, eyes fluttering closed.

He could feel the Slytherin tensing before slowly relaxing and responding to the kiss, their lips moulding gently against one another’s.

It doesn’t stay gentle long however. Soon enough they start deepening their kisses. Slowly, Harry starts taking steps forward, causing Draco to walk backwards until his back hits the wall. Once the Gryffindor has the blonde against the wall, he lifts him up, and turns their kissing into a heated make-out session, causing the Slytherin to release a muffled moan.

Eventually, they run out of air and pull back to breathe deeply, cheeks flushed and clothes ruffled.

Once they regain enough oxygen, Draco, still lifted against the wall, looks at Harry and tilts his head.

“Why..?”

Harry shrugs, a smile on his face. “I’m willing to try this and see where it goes..” He kisses the blonde’s cheek, putting his chin on Draco’s shoulder.

The Slytherin lets out a soft gasp of surprise, tightening his hold on Harry. “Really? You’re willing to try?”

The black haired teen nods. “Perhaps we’ll work out. Depends if you’re gonna be nice to my friends. You already demonstrated your alliance towards the light or at least neutral by helping me.”

“I’ll do my best not to antagonize them and I’d rather remain neutral but if forced to choose, I’ll side with you.”

Harry’s smile widens and he gives Draco another kiss on the lips. “Well then, will you be my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy?” he whispers softly and the blonde nods slightly, a smile on his soft lips.

“I’d love to, Harry Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this Drarry oneshot!
> 
> If anyone wants to be a beta feel free to leave a comment, the fandoms I write for are Harry Potter, One Piece, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Lineage 2 (not required to know) and Yuri On Ice.


End file.
